mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Rarity/Gallery
Season one :Episodes: 1 - 13 • 14 - 26 Rarity appalled S1E1.png|Friendship is Magic, part 1 Rarity cutie mark S01E02.png|Friendship is Magic, part 2 Rarity YES S1E03.png|The Ticket Master Rarity and Fluttershy gathering apples S1E4.png|Applebuck Season Rarity sneezes S01E05.png|Griffon the Brush Off Rarity's grace and beauty S01E06.png|Boast Busters Rarity persuading S1E7.png|Dragonshy Rarity sad S01E08.png|Look Before You Sleep Rarity Harity S1E09.png|Bridle Gossip Rarity delighted by helpful parasprites S1E10.png|Swarm of the Century Rarity carrying a basket S1E11.png|Winter Wrap Up Rarity, Pinkie & Fluttershy S1E13.png|Fall Weather Friends Rarity uses her magic to move items around her S1E14.png|Suited For Success Rarity is ready S1E16.png|Sonic Rainboom Rarity in gold silk S1E17.png|Stare Master Applejack Rainbow and Rarity looking from backstage S1E18.png|The Show Stoppers Rarity distraught at the Diamond Dogs S1E19.png|A Dog and Pony Show Rarity looking fabulous S1E20.png|Green Isn't Your Color Rarity mud mask cucumbers S1E21.png|Over a Barrel Rarity leaving the party S1E22.png|A Bird in the Hoof Filly Rarity bored S1E23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Rarity and Opal walk S1E24.png|Owl's Well That Ends Well Rarity "How do I put this delicately?" S1E25.png|Party of One Rarity following Prince Blueblood into the garden S1E26.png|The Best Night Ever Season two :Episodes: 1 - 13 • 14 - 26 Rarity giant diamond S2E01.png|The Return of Harmony Part 1 The hoarder S2E2.png|The Return of Harmony Part 2 Rarity Drama Queen S2E3.png|Lesson Zero Rarity discovered S02E05.png|Sisterhooves Social Rarity happy S2E6.png|The Cutie Pox Rarity 'she's sorry' S2E07.png|May the Best Pet Win! Rarity upset and ears down S2E8.png|The Mysterious Mare Do Well Rarity with croquet mallet in mouth S2E09.png|Sweet and Elite Rarity hushing Spike S2E10.png|Secret of My Excess Rarity put crown wrong way S2E11.png|Hearth's Warming Eve Rarity no no no S2E13.png|Baby Cakes Rarity not return S2E14.png|The Last Roundup Rarity lovely S2E15.png|The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Rarity silk pajamas S2E16.png|Read It and Weep Pinkie Pie friends 2 S2E18.png|A Friend in Deed Rarity in tears NO! S2E19.png|Putting Your Hoof Down Rarity in Spike's dream S2E20.png|It's About Time Rarity the fierce!! S2E21.png|Dragon Quest Rarity gasp S2E23.png|Ponyville Confidential Rarity flinch S2E24.png|MMMystery on the Friendship Express Rarity derps out S02E25.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 Psycho Rarity S02E26.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Season three Rarity sparkling eyes S3E1.png|The Crystal Empire – Part 1 Rarity working hard S3E2.png|The Crystal Empire – Part 2 Rarity made a new outfit S3E3.png|Too Many Pinkie Pies Rarity & Twilight looking S3E4.png|One Bad Apple Rarity ear drop S3E5.png|Magic Duel Rarity not that one S3E6.png|Sleepless in Ponyville Rarity hugging Thunderlane S3E7.png|Wonderbolts Academy Rarity something's missing S3E8.png|Apple Family Reunion Rarity organize S3E9.png|Spike at Your Service Rarity Rainbow Dash S3E10.png|Keep Calm and Flutter On Rarity & Spike in reflection S3E11.png|Just for Sidekicks Rarity just a noise S3E12.png|Games Ponies Play Rarity panicking S03E13.png|Magical Mystery Cure Season four Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 Watching Twilight's flight training S4E1.png Fluttershy and Rarity talking to Twilight S4E01.png Twilight Sparkle "doesn't feel right" S4E01.png Rainbow Dash encourages Twilight S4E01.png Rainbow Dash "the big finish!" S4E01.png Twilight flying S4E1.png Pinkie surprised S4E1.png Twilight flying over her friends S4E01.png Pinkie Pie "that WAS a big finish!" S4E01.png Twilight's face in the dirt S4E01.png Twilight in stained glass S4E1.png Rarity and Twilight "captured your regality" S4E01.png View of the ponies looking at stained glass portrait of Twilight S4E1.png Rest of mane six looking at Pinkie S4E1.png Fluttershy unwanting to miss train S4E1.png Main characters approaching Twilight S4E1.png Rarity talking to Twilight S4E01.png Applejack talking to friends S4E1.png Twilight and friends amused by Pinkie S4E01.png Main characters at the Train Station S4E1.png Applejack and Rarity doing the Pinkie promise S4E1.png Rarity 'and you will be back' S4E1.png Rarity discussing Twilight's appointment S4E1.png Main five in group hug S4E1.png Twilight's friends waving goodbye S4E01.png Rarity looking out the window S4E01.png Rarity levitating tea set S4E01.png Rarity and warped magic S4E01.png Rarity "what in the name of calming chamomile" S4E01.png Rarity putting out her magic S4E1.png Rarity stops her magic S4E1.png Rarity and Opalescence S4E01.png Rarity apologizes to Opalescence S4E01.png Rarity calls out to Sweetie Belle S4E01.png Rarity's curtains coming alive S4E01.png Sweetie Belle runs from living curtains S4E01.png|Watching Sweetie Belle get chased. Rarity frightened by black vines S4E01.png Rainbow Dash explains the situation S4E01.png Black vines and thorny clouds in Ponyville S4E01.png Pinkie Pie slides on black vine S4E01.png Applejack asks for Rarity's help S4E01.png Applejack "half of Equestria" S4E01.png Twilight rolls into the library S4E01.png Rarity relieved by Twilight's arrival S4E01.png Pinkie Pie interrupts S4E01.png Rarity asks about Princess Celestia S4E01.png Spike blurts out "they're missing!" S4E01.png Rarity and company gasping S4E01.png Rarity confident face S4E01.png|''Rarity is ready!'' Twilight and friends "strange weather patterns" S4E1.png Twilight and friends stand in a circle S4E01.png Element of magic shines S4E01.png Elements of generosity and loyalty powering up S4E01.png Discord dries himself off S4E01.png Twilight accuses Discord S4E01.png Main six with the Elements of Harmony S4E01.png Main six and Discord reach an impasse S4E01.png Twilight's friends don't believe Discord S4E01.png Rarity, AJ, and RD power up Elements S4E01.png Twilight demands Discord's help S4E01.png Main six gather around Zecora S4E1.png Zecora "it only responds to Alicorn magic" S4E01.png Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 Ponies looking concerned S4E2.png Discord with camera S4E2.png Ponies worried S4E2.png Ponies confused at Twilight S4E2.png Ponies looking at Zecora S4E2.png Ponies frightened by the forest S4E2.png Main 6 walking towards the Everfree Forest S4E02.png Main six in the Everfree Forest S4E2.png Twilight's friends watching Twilight walking towards the Everfree Forest S4E02.png Main cast venturing through the Everfree Forest S4E2.png Twilight, Rarity and Applejack looking at the creek S4E02.png Twilight falls in front of her friends S4E02.png Main 6 running for their lives S4E02.png Twilight's friends using a black vine to pull the cragadile S4E02.png Cragadile being restrained S4E02.png Main 6 and Spike walking through the forest S4E02.png Applejack suggests Twilight should go back to Ponyville S4E02.png Applejack 'For starters...' S4E02.png Applejack 'Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are gone' S4E02.png Rarity 'Applejack does make a valid point' S4E02.png Twilight and Spike walks away S4E02.png Rainbow Dash "a lost cause" S4E02.png Rainbow Dash "whatever Twilight saw" S4E02.png Twilight's friends by a ravine S4E02.png Twilight's friends looking into the ravine S4E02.png Pinkie Pie "take the stairs, silly!" S4E02.png Spike sees friends in the distance S4E02.png Applejack "let's save it already" S4E02.png Rarity "the tree remains in jeopardy" S4E02.png Rarity doesn't have any ideas S4E02.png Twilight's friends losing hope S4E02.png Rainbow Dash "it was your idea" S4E02.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash arguing S4E02.png Twilight's friends help Spike S4E02.png Mane six prepare S4E02.png Rarity teases the vine S4E02.png The Mane six are together S4E02.png Rarity talks to Twilight S4E02.png Mane six happily back together and hugging S4E2.png Twilight approaching the tree S4E2.png Twilight's friends in shock S4E2.png Rainbow Dash objecting S4E2.png Rarity objecting S4E2.png Ponies smiling at Twilight's speech S4E2.png Twilight's friends "it will never, ever be broken" S4E02.png All but Twilight 'ready' S4E2.png Elements removed from necklaces S04E02.png Ponies concerned about Twilight S4E02.png Necklaces without Elements S04E02.png Main six smiling S4E2.png Twilight's friends feeling proud S4E02.png Twilight approaching bud S4E2.png Celestia explaining S4E2.png Ponies smiling at Twilight S4E2.png Discord congratulates Twilight and friends S4E02.png Discord dressed as French maid S4E02.png Discord teaches "a valuable lesson" S4E02.png Twilight's friends in the crowd S4E02.png Ponies cheer for Celestia and Luna S4E02.png Ponies in awe S4E02.png Twilight's friends in awe S4E02.png Castle Mane-ia Rarity trots through Everfree Forest S4E03.png Fluttershy and Rarity in the Everfree S4E03.png Fluttershy happy to help S4E03.png Rarity and Fluttershy crossing bridge S4E03.png Rarity despairs about tapestries S4E03.png Rarity 'just borrowing them' S4E03.png|It's not stealing if you return it, right? Rarity ecstatic S4E03.png Fluttershy unsure of Rarity's request S4E03.png Rarity "maybe not the most important thing" S4E03.png Rarity about to sneeze S4E03.png Fluttershy getting nervous S4E03.png Rarity getting nervous S4E03.png Rarity with muddy hoof S4E03.png Fluttershy and Rarity enter castle S4E03.png Rarity and Fluttershy in castle S4E03.png Rarity finds large Luna tapestry S4E03.png Rarity gives Fluttershy direction S4E03.png Rarity "maybe from below" S4E03.png Fluttershy losing patience S4E03.png Castle wall rotating S4E03.png Rarity and Angel surprised S4E03.png Fluttershy pops out from behind tapestry S4E03.png Rarity and Fluttershy "find a smaller one" S4E03.png Rarity tells Fluttershy about the secret door S4E03.png Rarity and Fluttershy walking through castle S4E03.png Rarity and Fluttershy fall through trap door S4E03.png Rarity's eyes in the dark S4E03.png Rarity's eyes.jpg Rarity's horn glowing S04E03.png Fluttershy and Rarity trapped S4E03.png Rarity "can only imagine" S4E03.png Rarity finds hole in the wall S4E03.png Rainbow Dash sees hoof in the wall S4E03.png Rarity trembling S4E03.png Rarity "felt something... alive!" S4E03.png Fluttershy hugging Rarity S4E03.png Fluttershy races past Rarity S4E03.png Fluttershy and Rarity spinning in wall S4E03.png Fluttershy and Rarity freed from trap S4E03.png Fluttershy and Rarity in Hall of Hooves S4E03.png Rarity skyward scream S4E03.png Fluttershy scared and Rarity frustrated S4E03.png Rarity finds something interesting S4E03.png Rarity in the throne room S4E03.png Fluttershy and Rarity find tapestries S4E03.png Fluttershy and Rarity in the throne room S4E03.png Rarity levitating tapestry S4E03.png Rarity being spun around S04E03.png Rarity with messed up mane S4E03.png Rarity gasping S4E3.png Rarity with leaves and twigs in her mane S4E03.png Rarity "now you look here, castle!" S4E03.png Rarity gallops into the castle S4E03.png Rarity falls flat on her face S4E03.png Rarity picks leaves out of her mane S4E03.png Rarity "by far the most ungrateful" S4E03.png Rock clonks Rarity on the head S4E03.png|Graceful, Rarity. Real graceful. Rarity derp cropped S04E03.png|At least they got her good side. Rarity mad at the castle S4E03.png Rarity frightened expression S4E03.png Ponies screaming S04E03.png Tapestry about to fall on Rarity S04E03.png Main ponies running S04E03.png Rarity crying S04E03.png Twilight freezes ponies S04E03.png Rarity under tapestry "she's with me" S4E03.png Twilight talking to her friends S4E03.png Main ponies shaking S04E03.png Twilight and friends walking through hallway S4E03.png Spike and friends in castle corridor S4E03.png Main ponies find the Pony of Shadows S4E03.png Main ponies and Spike scared S4E03.png Main ponies and Spike surprised S4E03.png Twilight "what'd I tell ya?" S4E03.png Applejack "thought you had to ring the school bell" S4E03.png Rarity and Applejack confused S4E03.png Pinkie Pie explains it all S4E03.png Pinkie helping with her friends' "party" S4E03.png Rarity and Applejack looking S04E03.png Ponies and Spike blank stare S4E03.png Spike launched into the air S4E03.png Applejack watches Spike go flying S4E03.png Pinkie Pie innocent grin S4E03.png Main cast in Celestia's reading room S4E03.png Rarity stitching tapestry S4E03.png Rarity "you certainly did that" S4E03.png Twilight's friends in agreement S4E03.png Twilight's friends in agreement 2 S4E03.png Twilight talking with her friends S4E03.png Rarity "what a splendid idea" S4E03.png Pinkie Pie "most daring pony!" S4E03.png Applejack and RD resume their rivalry S4E03.png Daring Don't Pinkie Pie blowing party horn S4E04.png Twilight and friends in party hats S4E04.png Rarity "the punch is quite tasty" S4E04.png Rainbow Dash drinking punch S4E04.png Rainbow Dash hears the book was delayed S4E04.png Rainbow Dash spit-take S4E04.png Rainbow Dash excited "whatever" S4E04.png Twilight and friends in the forest S4E04.png Rainbow Dash "I spotted the house" S4E04.png Twilight's friends gallop ahead of her S4E04.png Main ponies find A.K. Yearling's house S4E04.png Other ponies peeking into Daring's house S4E04.png Rarity looking into cracked mirror S4E04.png Rarity looking away from mirror S4E04.png Twilight "we didn't do this!" S4E04.png Main characters looking upward S4E04.png Main 6 watching the fight S4E04.png Ring cooled by water S4E04.png Main ponies snap out of it S4E04.png Fluttershy telling Daring Do that Rainbow wants to help S4E04.png Main 6 sees Daring Do walking away S4E04.png Rainbow '...stand by and do nothing' S4E04.png Rainbow '...since book three!' S4E04.png Twilight '..she defeated Ahuizotl and secured control...' S4E04.png Twilight '...Radiant Shield of Rasdon!' S4E04.png Rainbow '...to the dark enchantment of the Rings of Scorcherro!' S4E04.png Twilight '...to the four corners of Tenochtitlan...' S4E04.png Rainbow '...and the ring Caballeron just stole...' S4E04.png Pinkie 'Rainbow Dash makes a pretty good point' S4E04.png Rainbow '...before it's too late!' S4E04.png Twilight 'That's not a plan!' S4E04.png Main six "thank goodness you're alright" S4E04.png Rainbow Dash "in here" S4E04.png Main ponies gasping S4E04.png Main ponies "we can't go back now" S4E04.png Rainbow Dash "how I got in this mess" S4E04.png Rarity "as the case may be" S4E04.png Rainbow shoves Pinkie away S4E04.png Rainbow loses sight of her self-worth S4E04.png Main ponies "are you with us or not?" S4E04.png Ponies approaching the Fortress of Talicon S4E04.png Main ponies peeking on the ritual S4E04.png Applejack 'whatever your name is!' S4E04.png Rainbow Dash "this place is goin' down!" S4E04.png Rainbow Dash joins her friends S4E04.png Main six group hug S4E04.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls Main 6 arrive at Crystal Empire EG.png Pinkie Pie jumping up and down EG.png Fluttershy "almost every day" EG.png Rarity frantic "Twilight!" EG.png Rarity looks for Twilight's crown EG.png Rarity "forgotten it back in Ponyville" EG.png Twilight "it's in my bag" EG.png Twilight not yet accustomed to her wings EG.png Twilight about to take flight EG.png Twilight attempting to fly EG.png Twilight crashes on the ground EG.png Twilight Sparkle Flying Hot Minute.gif Rarity "you are a princess now" EG.png Rarity "if I had a crown" EG.png Rarity "I'd never take it off" EG.png Main 6 surprised by the welcome EG.png Flash Sentry introduces Twilight Sparkle EG.png Twilight before the princesses EG.png Celestia sends the girls to bed EG.png Twilight's friends wake up EG.png Twilight's friends spring into action EG.png Twilight and friends catching up EG.png Twilight and Sunset stumble in mirror room EG.png Main 6 and Sunset watch crown vanish EG.png Twilight glares at Sunset Shimmer EG.png Twilight and friends shocked EG.png Main 6 and princesses in throne room EG.png Main 5 hearing the story of Sunset Shimmer EG.png Luna speaking in the mirror room EG.png Pinkie, AJ, and Rarity listening to Luna EG.png Princess Celestia "the importance of your task" EG.png Twilight listening to the princesses EG.png Twilight walking towards the mirror EG.png Girls and Spike listening EG.png Twilight's friends and Spike looking concerned EG.png Standing around the mirror EG.png Twilight's friends ready to help EG.png Main 5 unite EG.png Rainbow Dash questioning Princess Celestia EG.png Frustrated Rainbow Dash EG.png Fluttershy, Rarity and Rainbow Dash listening EG.png Twilight about to go through the mirror EG.png Twilight leaving through the mirror EG.png Spike anxious EG.png Main 5 call after Spike EG.png Human Main 5 freshman photo EG.png Rarity blocks the door EG.png Rarity takes Twilight's measurements EG.png Rarity idea smile EG.png Rarity rifling through her bag EG.png Rarity takes out green blouse EG.png Rarity disguises Twilight EG.png Rarity pokes Spike's nose EG.png Human Rarity and dog Spike EG.png Rarity and Spike "so adorable" EG.png Rarity suggests a rabbit disguise EG.png Rarity disappointed EG.png Pinkie, Rarity, and disguised Twilight EG.png Rarity dismisses Pinkie Pie EG.png Twilight and friends in front of a laptop EG.png Twilight shocked by video EG.png Main 4 speechless EG.png Pinkie Pie offers to help EG.png Pinkie Pie getting frustrated EG.png Rarity "don't play innocent" EG.png Rarity points finger at Fluttershy EG.png Pinkie Pie yells at Rarity EG.png Rarity snaps at Pinkie Pie EG.png Pinkie, Rarity, and Fluttershy arguing EG.png Applejack interrupts argument EG.png Rarity snaps at Applejack EG.png Twilight screams "STOP!" EG.png Twilight opens the yearbook EG.png Main 5 freshman photo 2 EG.png Human main cast smiling at photo EG.png Main 5 about to argue again EG.png Fluttershy mad at Pinkie Pie EG.png Rarity wondering about e-mails EG.png Rarity e-mail from Pinkie Pie EG.png Applejack wondering about Rainbow Dash EG.png AJ and RD arguing in background EG.png AJ and RD hug background EG.png Twilight and friends soccer bleachers EG.png Rainbow and Applejack misunderstanding EG.png Rainbow Dash agrees to help EG.png Main 5 and Spike scoreboard two-zero EG.png Rainbow Dash juggles the ball EG.png Twilight soccer ball meets face EG.png Twilight Sparkle running clumsily EG.png Twilight's friends and Spike cheering EG.png Main 5 looking down at Twilight EG.png Main cast glaring at Rarity EG.png Rainbow Dash how can I help EG.png Twilight and friends group shot EG.png Spike sleeps on Rarity's legs EG.png Rarity "don't even think about it" EG.png Rarity's warning about Flash Sentry EG.png Twilight we just accidentally EG.png Main 6 and Spike in the sweet shop EG.png Applejack explains the situation EG.png Twilight's friends thinking EG.png Rarity "I'VE GOT IT!" EG.png Rarity blushing EG.png Rarity has an idea EG.png Rarity presents pony ears and tail EG.png Rarity cheering "go, Canterlot Wondercolts!" EG.png Rarity jaded "haven't sold any in ages" EG.png Rarity with friends "obviously very different" EG.png Rarity puts pony ears on Twilight EG.png Rarity behind Twilight EG.png Rarity hugging Twilight EG.png Rarity sitting down at fashion table EG.png Rarity sitting down EG.png Rarity at the lunch table EG.png Rarity putting on ears EG.png Rarity stomping her feet EG.png Rarity clapping her hands EG.png Rarity clapping EG.png Girls begin the song EG.png Rarity clapping in the middle EG.png Other girls join in EG.png Girls clapping in unison EG.png Girls dancing EG.png Girls dancing 2 EG.png Girls dancing 3 EG.png Girls dancing "just like me" EG.png Girls on a splash screen EG.png Girls on a splash screen 2 EG.png Rarity startling a studen on the phone EG.png Rarity startling a studen on the phone 2 EG.png Rarity looking graceful EG.png Girls walking in a line EG.png Girls pointing around EG.png Girls with their hands up EG.png Pink splashscreen dance EG.png Pink splashscreen dance 2 EG.png Pink splashscreen dance 3 EG.png Pink splashscreen dance 4 EG.png Pink splashscreen dance 5 EG.png Pink splashscreen dance 6 EG.png Pink splashscreen dance 7 EG.png Pink splashscreen dance 8 EG.png Pink splashscreen dance 9 EG.png Rainbow and Rarity singing together EG.png Rarity "generous" EG.png Rarity pointing on splash screen EG.png Main 5 dancing "we can work together" EG.png RD and Rarity dancing in cafeteria EG.png Pinkie and Rarity opening the doors EG.png Twilight singing "school pride" EG.png Main 6 singing jump up EG.png Main 6 singing stomp your hooves EG.png Fluttershy, AJ, and Rarity on top of lunch table EG.png Rarity and Applejack on lunch table EG.png Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Rarity with pony ears EG.png Twilight commends Rarity's idea EG.png Rarity "everything okay in there?" EG.png Main 5 concerned about Twilight EG.png Pinkie Pie guesses the truth 1 EG.png Pinkie Pie guesses the truth 2 EG.png Pinkie Pie huge smile EG.png Rarity freak out "he can talk?!" EG.png Spike talking to Twilight's friends EG.png Spike sitting next to Rarity EG.png Rarity speechless EG.png Spike "maybe later" EG.png Pinkie Pie "just a hunch" 1 EG.png Applejack "let me get this straight" EG.png Main 5 surprised "you're a princess?" EG.png Main 5 crowding around Twilight EG.png Twilight and friends in the ruined gym EG.png Pinkie Pie thinking "if only I had" EG.png Pinkie Pie "party cannon!" EG.png Pinkie Pie looking sad EG.png Main 5 hands in the middle EG.png Mane Six center hands EG.png Main cast circle overhead shot EG.png Rarity squeamish EG.png Rarity sweeping and lovestruck Spike EG.png Rarity and Fluttershy hanging streamers EG.png Twilight and friends arm in arm EG.png Students chatting in clean gym EG.png Twilight and happy human friends EG.png Rarity arms crossed EG.png Rarity reaching for her dress rack EG.png Rarity grabbing her dress rack EG.png Rarity presenting her dress rack EG.png Rarity throwing dresses in the air EG.png Rainbow Dash looks angrily at Rarity EG.png Rarity thinking about Applejack's dress EG.png Rarity comes up with an idea EG.png Rarity begins to shorten Applejack's dress EG.png Rarity shortens Applejack's dress EG.png Rarity painting her nails EG.png Rarity inspecting her nails EG.png Rarity's reflection in her nails EG.png Rarity putting on mascara EG.png Rarity putting on blush EG.png Rarity putting on lipstick EG.png Rarity approaches with a chest EG.png Rarity opening the chest EG.png Rarity and a chest of accessories EG.png Rarity throws accessories in the air EG.png Rarity putting on a necklace EG.png Twilight's friends and their dresses EG.png Rarity guiding Twilight towards a dressing room EG.png Twilight's friends wait for her EG.png Twilight's friends are impressed EG.png Twilight's friends walk towards her EG.png Twilight's friends surround her EG.png Twilight and friends arrive at the party EG.png Twilight and friends dancing at Fall Formal EG.png Main cast nervous at Fall Formal EG.png Twilight and friends ecstatic EG.png Main 5 happy for Twilight EG.png Main 5 giving chase EG.png Main 6 following Snips and Snails EG.png Main 6 shocked EG.png Main 6 and Sunset standoff by the portal EG.png Sunset Shimmer demands the crown EG.png Twilight and Spike big gasp EG.png Twilight makes her stand EG.png Twilight "you are not getting this crown" EG.png Twilight's friends moved by her sacrifice EG.png Sunset dives for the crown EG.png Sunset reaching for the crown EG.png Spike runs off with the crown EG.png Applejack with a lasso EG.png Applejack throwing the crown to Rarity EG.png Sunset Shimmer engulfed by magic EG.png Pillar of magic light EG.png Twilight and scared friends EG.png Main 4 scared of Snips and Snails EG.png Twilight angry at Sunset EG.png Sunset Shimmer gloating "spoiler alert" EG.png Main cast standing tall EG.png Twilight and friends incoming magic EG.png Twilight and friends brace themselves EG.png Applejack and Rarity protected by magic EG.png Rarity transforms "generosity" EG.png Main 6 united by magic EG.png Main 6 magic of friendship EG.png Twilight "here and in Equestria" EG.png Main 5 pony forms on the ground EG.png Twilight and friends standing over Sunset EG.png Main 5 in Pinkie Pie hug EG.png Twilight and Sunset "they can teach you" EG.png Rarity thinks Spike is adorable EG.png Rarity and Pinkie in conga line EG.png Twilight and friends photo-op EG.png Photo Finish takes picture of main cast EG.png Main cast photo "this is our big night" EG.png Twilight and friends group hug EG.png Rarity expects an apology EG.png RD, Applejack and Rarity saying goodbye EG.png Main 5 back to normal EG.png Pinkie and main cast "bummer!" EG.png Main 5 and princesses waiting for Twilight EG.png Main cast and Cadance look at Twilight EG.png Pinkie Pie hugging Twilight EG.png RD and Rarity look at each other EG.png Rainbow and Rarity "what are hands?" EG.png Main cast and Cadance walking in the palace EG.png Main 5 and Cadance "dancing?!" EG.png Main cast and Cadance looking back at Flash EG.png Twilight denies having a crush EG.png Rarity teases Twilight EG.png Main 4 and Cadance confused EG.png Miscellaneous Sketches and concept art Lauren Faust Sparkler.jpg|2008 design of Rarity by Lauren Faust. Originally known as "Sparkler", based on the G1 toy and cartoon character of the same name. Lauren Faust Rarity sketch.jpg|A 2008 concept sketch of Rarity by Lauren Faust. Hmph by fyre flye-d4axdfv.jpg Pony pedi by fyre flye-d4axdoy.jpg Carousel couture by fyre flye-d4axe3o.jpg Toys Games AiP strange Applejack.png|Rarity and AppleJack playing without Twilight. Other Rarity.jpg Canterlot Castle Rarity 1.png Canterlot Castle Rarity 2.png Canterlot Castle Rarity 3.png Canterlot Castle Rarity 4.png Canterlot Castle Rarity 5.png Teacher for a Day - Rarity's profile.png Rarity Hearth's Warming Eve Card Creator.png|From the Flash game Card Creator. Remastered Main Six Photograph Opening.png CastleCreator Rarity.png Rarity bridesmaid promotional.jpg|Image promoting the Bridesmaid pony toy set. Pinkie Pie and Rarity as bridlemaids.jpg Rarity color-in image.jpg|Rarity Canterlot Wedding Promo Hat Rarity "Confidence" poster from ComicCon 2012.jpg|Rarity motivational poster Promotional Too Many Pinkie Pies preview.png|A promotional scene edited from the episode Too Many Pinkie Pies Promotional - Fluttershy and Rarity react to Pinkie's crazy face S3E3.png|A promotional scene horizontally flipped from the episode Too Many Pinkie Pies Twilight's magic about to turn AJ and Rarity into miniature mares S3E5.png Hot Minute with Twilight Sparkle "flying tricks".png|In the Crystal Empire, as shown during Hot Minute with Twilight Sparkle. IDW comic issue 8 cover by Tony Fleecs.jpg|Nightmare Rarity on cover B of issue #8 of the ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'' comics. Rarity Equestria Girls design.png|Rarity's pony design and her Equestria Girls design. Rarity_Hub_Cropped.png|Rarity on the hub-homepage Category:Character gallery pages